(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to car door lock controls of the tamper proof type that prevent unauthorized entry to the motor vehicle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have utilized sleeves and covers to block access to the door lock button. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,501,187, 3,623,758 and 3,999,788.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,187 discloses a tubular resilient corrugated cover so formed as to enclose the door lock button. In the present invention a non-resilient spring urged sliding protective sleeve covers the door lock button.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,758 discloses a non-movable shroud around a modified door lock button. In the present invention a spring urged sliding sleeve encloses the door lock button in locked position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,788 discloses a pair of telescoping sleeves, the inner one of which can be manually rotated to engage fastener configurations within the outer sleeve. In the present invention, a sliding spring urged sleeve that covers the car door lock button when it is in depressed locked position is movable to expose the door lock button to permit it to be grasped and raised to elevated position.